Taste The Love of Lucifer
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Karena ketika kau telah jatuh ke dalam jerat dan pesona sang Lucifer, maka itu adalah awal bagimu untuk menghianati Tuhan... dan menuju ke dalam kegelapan yang abadi... /NaruHina/AU/Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Days#3!/


_Suatu ketika, pada permulaan penciptaan, terjadilah suatu pertempuran besar di surga…_

_Tuhan menciptakan surga dan bumi dan semua malaikat dan para pemimpin malaikat yang disebut Malaikat Agung. Para malaikat agung adalah sahabat Tuhan. Mereka bercahaya dan gagah serta Perkasa, termasuk di antara para malaikat agung adalah Gabriel, Rafael dan Mikhael. Selain mereka ada juga Lucifer. Lucifer sangatlah elok hingga para malaikat menyebutnya Putra Fajar._

_Para malaikat berbahagia karena mereka bersama-sama dengan Tuhan dan mereka semua mengasihi-Nya. Kemudian, pada suatu hari Lucifer berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Mengapa harus Tuhan yang paling berkuasa di surga? Mengapa bukan aku? Aku bisa terbang dan berubah wujud, aku elok serta gagah perkasa. Sesungguhnya aku ini sama pentingnya dengan Tuhan. Mulai sekarang aku tidak lagi akan melakukan perintah-Nya. Aku akan melawan-Nya dan surga akan menjadi milikku!"_

_Maka, Lucifer pergi berkeliling surga dan ia mengumpulkan banyak malaikat yang juga tidak suka dianggap kurang penting dibanding Tuhan hingga terbentuklah suatu pasukan yang besar. Pasukan para malaikat itu menuju tahta Tuhan dan berkata dengan sombongnya, "Kami ini sama pentingnya dengan Engkau. Mengapa harus Engkau yang menjadi Raja atas surga dan atas kami? Kami ini gagah perkasa dan elok dan penuh kebanggaan diri. Kami akan bertempur melawan Engkau untuk merebut Kerajaan Surga."_

_Tuhan memandang mereka, dan kemudian Ia berkata: "Lucifer, Aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang sahabat, dan Aku percaya kepadamu. Bertindaklah bijaksana, coba pikirkan apa yang hendak engkau lakukan ini." _

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Lucifer, "dan lebih baik aku tidak tinggal di surga sama sekali daripada Engkau harus menjadi Rajaku, demikian juga pendapat para malaikat yang lain!" _

_Dan di belakangnya seluruh para malaikat yang memberontak berseru dengan suara lantang, "Kami berpihak pada Lucifer! Hidup Lucifer! Biarlah ia yang memerintah atas kami di Surga! KAMI TIDAK MENGHENDAKI TUHAN!" _

"_Baiklah," kata Tuhan, "jika kalian tidak menghendaki Aku. Tetapi, jika kalian hendak menguasai surga, kalian boleh mencobanya jika kalian mau." _

_Maka terjadilah pertempuran besar di surga antara Mikhael dan para malaikatnya melawan Lucifer. Lucifer berperang, dan para malaikatnya juga berperang, tetapi mereka tidak dapat menang. Mikhael menghalau Lucifer dari surga dan Lucifer jatuh ke bawah dan ke bawah dan ke bawah hingga ke neraka. Semua malaikat pengikutnya dihalau juga bersama dengan Lucifer. Pintu surga kemudian ditutup. Sorak-sorai terdengar membahana dari pihak bala tentara surgawi yang dipimpin oleh Mikhael._

_._

_._

_Namun kisah belumlah berakhir…_

_Para malaikat agung, Mikhael, Rafael, Gabriel,_

_Serta sang fallen angel, Lucifer…_

_dengan takdir yang terus berputar di antara mereka…_

_._

_._

_Dan bagaimana menurutmu… Jika aku mengatakan… Sesungguhnya Lucifer mencintai Gabriel?_

_._

_._

" _Aku tidak ingin jatuh sendirian… Karena itu aku bersumpah akan ikut membawamu pergi ke dalam kegelapan yang abadi…"_

.

.

.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**TASTE THE LOVE OF LUCIFER**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Rush (maybe), Miss typo(s), Segala hal yang ditulis dalam fict ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Days #3!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa malam yang aku habiskan hanya dengan diam membisu kala bibir dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Kegilaan yang entah kapan bagaimana bisa dimulai, aku pun tidak tahu.

"Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu…"

Ah, kata-kata itu lagi. Kata-kata yang selalu menyapa indra pendengaranku di saat seperti ini.

"Ti-Tidak… Kau tidak akan bisa…"

Bibirku memang berkata seperti itu, namun tetap saja tidak ada tindakan yang berarti yang mampu aku lakukan bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhku.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengerakkan syaraf-syaraf di tangan dan kakiku? Seharusnya aku menolaknya, mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh iblis itu. Tapi kenapa aku… tidak mampu menolak semua sentuhannya?

Hanya seringai di wajahnya sebagai balasan atas jawabanku, disusul dengan gigitan dan hisapan kuat yang sangat menyakitkan di leherku.

"AAKKHH!"

"Kau lihat saja… Aku pasti akan membawamu pergi… Pergi ke dalam kegelapan abadi… bersama denganku…"

Kini kurasakan lidahnya menjilat tengkukku, membuat getaran asing yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"…. Hinata-_chan_…., aah, ataukah harus kusebut… _Gabriel_-ku?"

.

.

.

"TIIDAAKK!"

BRAK!

"_Nee-chan_? _Nee-chan_? Kau kenapa?! Sadarlah _nee-chan_!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat tepukan yang cukup keras dirasakannya di kedua pipinya. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan deru nafas yang tidak teratur dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika ia mencoba bangkit dan mendudukkan diri, rasa pusing yang sangat langsung menyerang syaraf otaknya.

"Ukkhhh…"

"_Nee-chan_… Tenanglah! Ini aku, Hanabi!"

Perlahan seiring dengan keadaannya yang membaik, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kirinya, menatap adiknya yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu.

"Ha-Hanabi-_chan_?"

Hanabi mengangguk dan berinisiatif untuk memberikan gelas yang berisi air putih yang berada di meja di samping tempat tidur dan memberikannya pada Hinata, berharap kakaknya itu akan lebih tenang.

Hinata menerima gelas yang disodorkan Hanabi dan menghabiskan isinya dengan cepat. Kesadarannya tampak sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Keadaannya pun sudah tampak lebih tenang dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"_Nee-chan_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa _nee-chan_ bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir lebih dari ini, Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hanabi-_chan_… Tidak apa-apa kok… Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau turun dan sarapan, Hanabi-_chan_, _Otou-san_ dan Neji-_nii_ pasti sudah menunggu," potong Hinata, "aku akan segera menyusul."

Hanabi tampak tidak puas, namun melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya membuatnya memilih untuk diam dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Mungkin memang kakaknya tidak ingin menceritakan apapun pada dirinya. Yah, gadis kecil itu hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Blam.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tidak lama tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat, disusul air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun melalui sepasang mata _amethyst_ miliknya.

"Sampai kapan… Sampai kapan kau puas mempermainkanku… _Lucifer_?"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak terlalu baik, Hinata."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari gedung _Konoha High School_ ke arah kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah porselen Hinata, berusaha untuk menunjukkan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-_nii_."

Neji mendengus. "Kuharap kau berkata jujur, Hinata. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menganggumu kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Bagaimanapun ia harus berusaha menyakinkan kakak sepupunya ini.

"Sungguh…. Aku tidak apa-apa Neji-_nii_."

Neji memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Baru saja ia ingin kembali membuka mulut saat merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kanannya. Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok berambut merah yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"_Ohayou_, Gaara."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu mengangguk sekilas. "_Ohayou_. Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri seperti itu di depan gerbang? Lebih baik kita segera masuk, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

"Aah, benar juga. Ayo Hina-"

"Wah, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada reuni dari tiga malaikat agung. Membosankan sekali."

Ketiga orang itu sontak memandang ke arah sumber suara. Neji dan Gaara mendesis marah begitu melihat sosok berambut pirang berantakan dengan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan dan dua kancing bagian atas yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Bahkan saat menjadi manusia pun, kau tetap brengsek, _Lucifer_," desis Neji. Rasa benci terdengar jelas di nada bicaranya.

Naruto memutar kedua matanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Hei, aku tidak melakukan apapun, loh. Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku brengsek sih, _Mikhael_?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Cukup dari penampilanmu saja sudah menunjukkan betapa brengseknya dirimu!"

Gaara yang pada dasarnya mempunyai pengendalian emosi yang lebih baik dari Neji segera menahan pemuda Hyuuga itu yang tampak ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapan mereka. "Sudahlah Neji. Jangan membuat masalah di sini. Tugas kita hanya mengawasi semua tindakannya, dan bukan menyulut perkelahian seperti ini. Selama dia belum membuat masalah, kau harus menahan emosimu."

Naruto tertawa dan bersiul. "Tindakan yang sangat bijaksana, _Rafael_."

"KAU…"

"Sudahlah Neji! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

Gaara menarik lengan Neji dan membawanya menjauh dari Naruto. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, Hinata? Kau juga harus segera masuk ke kelasmu!"

Hinata mendongak, jelas ia terkejut. "E-Ehh… Baiklah… Gaara-_nii_."

Baru saja ia melangkah untuk menyusul Gaara dan Neji yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan, sepasang lengan berkulit kecoklatan mencengkram pundaknya, cukup kuat untuk membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"A-Apa maumu…"

Naruto menyeringai sebelum mengulum daun telinga kiri Hinata. Hanya sebentar, namun efeknya cukup membuat tubuh gadis itu serasa lemas dan kembali bergetar hebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sangat menggoda seperti biasa, Hinata-_chan_…"

Dan setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini terduduk lemas di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hinataa~ Apa kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama kami?"

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Kini Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di depan meja Hinata, mengajak gadis itu untuk ikut bersama dengan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum sebelum menggeleng, "Aku sudah membawa bekal. Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_. Aku ingin makan di kelas saja, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Awalnya Sakura dan Ino terlihat tidak setuju, namun akhirnya Hinata berhasil meluluhkan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang sekeliling sebelum menghela nafas pelan. Kejadian tadi pagi hampir membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Entah sejak kapan bayang-bayang pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu menganggu kehidupannya. Sering ia tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Semenjak kehadiran pemuda itu di setiap malamnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok itu. Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu selalu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar sekaligus menekan akal sehatnya, membuatnya seakan terbius oleh pesona sang _Lucifer_…

Hinata terperanjat.

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Ia adalah titisan dari salah satu malaikat agung, ia adalah pelayan Tuhan! Tidak mungkin ia bisa terpesona dengan titisan iblis seperti _Lucifer_! Terlebih lagi Naruto hanya ingin menghancurkannya, mempermainkannya, dan ia yakin Naruto hanya ingin membuatnya menjadi seorang penghianat, sama seperti pemuda itu… dulu…

Lalu kalau memang seperti itu… Kenapa ia tidak mampu menolak Naruto selama ini? Bukankah itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Tapi kenapa?

Hinata menghela nafas. Meskipun ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia yang sekarang memang memiliki mental yang lebih lemah dibandingkan Neji dan Gaara. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa semua itu bisa terjadi. Namun itu sama sekali bukan alasan! Sekuat apapun godaan dan pesona sang _Lucifer_, tidak ada yang boleh jatuh ke dalam jeratnya. Lindungi hatimu dengan mental yang kuat. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan kan?

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Benar, ia tidak seharusnya lemah seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan _Lucifer_. Itu adalah hal yang mutlak baginya sebagai salah satu titisan malaikat agung. Ia tidak akan membiarkan _Lucifer_ mengotori pikiran dan tubuhnya lebih dari ini. Ia yakin, ia pasti mampu melakukannya.

Melihat keadaan kelasnya yang sunyi membuat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atap sekolah. Ia merasa lega sekarang. Dan rasanya memakan bekal di atap sambil memandang langit akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding kelas yang sepi kan?

Baru saja ia hendak mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu, sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Suara yang mirip desahan itu membuat Hinata menyipitkan mata. Dengan sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu sehingga ada celah untuk Hinata melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dan detik berikutnya, mata Hinata melebar.

Pemuda titisan sang lucifer itu tengah mencium salah seorang siswi teman sekelasnya yang dikenalnya, Shion. Tampak Naruto melumat bibir Shion dengan ganas, sementara Shion justru terlihat menikmati perlakuan Naruto pada dirinya. Tangan Naruto yang berada di dada Shion turut bermain dengan meremas gundukan itu, membuat desahan Shion terdengar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Pikiran Hinata serasa kosong saat itu juga. Semua rasa yang tidak ia mengerti bercampur jadi satu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Matanya terasa panas, dan air mata mengalir turun melewati kedua belah pipinya tanpa diminta. Dengan kesadaran yang tidak sepenuhnya ia berlari menuruni tangga, dan menuju ke sudut taman sekolah yang sepi. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya, tanpa menyadari Naruto menyeringai melihat semua tindakannya dan menyusulnya menuju taman.

.

.

.

"Kau akhirnya menyadarinya kan?"

Hinata terlonjak begitu suara yang lebih menyerupai lirihan erotis itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Baru saja kedua kakinya hendak bergerak menjauh, namun sepasang lengan yang kekar lebih dulu memenjarakannya dalam pelukan sang titisan iblis. Naruto menyeringai saat aroma tubuh Hinata tercium olehnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjilat tengkuk Hinata.

"Kau tentu sudah mengetahui… Aku ingin menghancurkanmu dan membawamu pergi bersamaku… Tapi kelihatannya aku tidak perlu melakukan hal yang menyulitkan untuk mewujudkan impianku itu…"

Jari-jari tangan Hinata terkepal, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti permainan sang titisan _Lucifer_. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendesis nikmat merasakan kulit Hinata yang entah kenapa terasa sangat manis untuknya. "Kau tidak akan bisa menolakku, Hinata… Karena kau sendirilah yang telah memilihku."

"Ke-Kenapa?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan lidahnya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata, hingga mereka saling berhadapan, namun ia tetap tidak melonggarkan pelukan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang sang gadis.

"Ke-Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini… Kau… Kau selalu datang padaku setiap malam… Kau selalu menyentuhku sesuka hatimu… Kau selalu mempermainkanku… Ta-Tapi kenapa… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolakmu… Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, sampai aku seperti ini… Naruto?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu hanya menyeringai. "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Hatimu adalah milikmu sendiri. Ketidakmampuanmu untuk menolakku ataupun getaran di seluruh tubuhmu ini… Hatimulah yang telah memutuskan semuanya, dan kau telah memilih… Aku."

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Reaksi penolakan pertama yang akhirnya mampu ia berikan. "Ti-Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku memilih untuk mengikutimu! A-Aku membencimu! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku! Ka-Kau pasti hanya berusaha untuk menghasutku agar menghianati Tuhan!"

Naruto tertawa sinis.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Naruto melangkah kembali mendekati Hinata, sementara Hinata melangkah mundur untuk membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau cemburu saat aku menyentuh gadis lain, Hinata?"

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang.

Cemburu?

Ia cemburu dengan Naruto?

Itukah alasan mengapa ia merasa tidak rela melihat Naruto menyentuh gadis lain selain dirinya?

Itukah alasan mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang sangat saat melihat Naruto mencumbu Shion?

Itukah alasan mengapa matanya terasa panas dan ia menangis?

"Ti-Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku sama sekali tidak cem-"

Naruto mencium kasar bibir Hinata sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia melumat bibir mungil itu hingga sedikit membengkak. Hinata yang awalnya terdiam akhirnya memberontak dengan memukul dada pemuda itu dan menggigit bibir Naruto, membuat Naruto melepas ciuman paksanya.

"Ka-Kau…"

Naruto mengusap bibirnya sebelum berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Asal kau tahu… Kau sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonaku, _Gabriel_… Kau menyukaiku… Kau sudah terjerat olehku. Dan kau tentu mengerti apa arti semua itu kan?"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan Hinata membuat wajah Naruto terkulai ke arah kanan. Dengan terburu-buru Hinata menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun mengalir di kedua pipinya.

" Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu! A-Aku membencimu… Aku sangat membencimu _Lucifer_!"

Hinata berlari kencang hingga semakin jauh dari pandangan Naruto. Naruto berdecih namun tidak lama seulas seringai penuh makna terukir di wajahnya.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengakui semua itu, _Gabriel_… Dan saat itu terjadi, kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, dan aku akan membawamu… jatuh bersamaku… ke dalam kegelapan…"

.

.

.

_Berhati-hatilah…_

_Karena ketika kau telah jatuh ke dalam jerat dan pesona sang Lucifer…_

_Maka itu adalah awal bagimu untuk menghianati Tuhan_

_dan menuju ke dalam kegelapan yang abadi…_

.

.

.

**END/TBC?**

A/N: Aku tahu ini memang gak jelas banget dan enggak kerasa banget Dark-nya. Aku tahu ending-nya juga nanggung+gaje+gak jelas gitu T_T… Tapi yah hanya ini yang bisa aku buat… Syukur-syukur aku niat bikin sequelnya, walaupun sama sekali gak yakin sih#plakkk!# Dan semua yang belum dijelaskan dalam fict ini, anggap saja sebagai misteri #double geplaked!#

**HAPPY NARUHINA DARK DAYS#3 FOR ALL NHL! ^_^**


End file.
